itachi's love part four
by werewolf4eva
Summary: here's another one but it will be awhile till i can get on the computer again lol


He handed me back my head band and I tied it around my throat, they all were staring at Diedera he was backing away from me. Itachi started to walk towards him but I stopped him and asked him to heal my stomach wound. He quickly started with a little too much haste, I flinched away and he frowned. I smiled at him and apologized, he shook his head and took my hand and sat me down. He started to heal me again and this time I studied his face, it was streaked with blood, undoubtfuly mine. He was healing me with quick sure movements; I envied him the skill and calmness. Though I was persistent to ask him why he had killed his clan, I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up at me with his brown eyes searching.

"What?" I sighed and shook my head; I didn't want to ruin the mood. He looked at me puzzled, and then he shrugged and went back to work.

He finished as my hand began to droop, he smiled and tried to help me up. I hopped up quickly to show him I wasn't the least bit tired, but I stumbled. He tried to steady me but I was to much for him to hold up alone. I fell on top of him; our faces were an inch apart. I tried to get up but he held me tight to him, I looked at his face closer, he was looking at me with glassy eyes. I stopped breathing for a moment, he pulled me closer and our lips touched. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders we were locked there for a moment and he wouldn't let me up so I didn't pull away. Then I heard someone coming down the hall but we ignored it, we just kept on kissing and then when he pulled me away enough to look at my face searchingly and I smiled and kissed him again. He went full into this one and didn't stop at anything we were inseparable, held together by each other's arms.

Then the door was broke down and a guy with dark brown hair stepped in, he had my old head band on and stared at me in horror. Itachi cursed and used his sharingan to anticipate the guy's moves. But the man grabbed him from behind and put his arms behind his back. Itachi roared in pain and anger, I was behind the man in a second and I had him off of Itachi in a split second. He was stunned but he quickly pulled me close to him and kissed me, then it hit me. It was James the man I had loved before I had betrayed my village. He pulled me off of his face and grabbed me in his arms, I was shocked by the kiss and he was smiling and Itachi was still trying to fight to get me back. "Renee!" I snapped back to reality then and jumped out of his arms, he was stunned as well but regained his composure. He smiled mischievously, "You will come back to me Renee one way or the other." Then he disappeared with a whoosh of the wind, I was stunned and so was Itachi. Finally he was able to speak, but it was filled with rage. "Renee how did he know your name and why did he have the same head band, and why did he KISS you!" The other aukastki came in then and tried to ask him what was going on, but he was too mad to listen. "Itachi calm down please, please I love you and that will never change, calm down." He calmed down a little and leaned against me a little, it was hard to hold him up but I was determined to get that guy of his mind. He leaned down and kissed me gently and still showing that he loved me too. Apparently he didn't mind that the others were watching, they started to disperse when he told me to lay down and get some rest, I obeyed him without a single remark and he seemed to like it so I promised to myself that I would listen to him like that more often. He laid down quickly putting his arms around me in a protecting manner, I snuggled closer and he laid his head closer to my face, now was never. "I love you Itachi." I whispered into his face, he smiled and kissed me as he drew me closer. I stopped breathing suddenly and he was kissing me like it was our last kiss, I wished it could be more like this every time he kissed me. Though I couldn't take my mind off the kiss the guy had given me I was able to put it into the back of my mind. I drifted off to sleep after a while and he was sleeping before I had so I just stared at him the whole time. He was beautiful in his sleep.


End file.
